Le Deus ex Machina
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Mes couples n 1 Akise aAru invite Yukiteru, mais le rendez-vous ne sera pas aussi tranquille que prévu


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Notes : Voici un os qui fera partie d'un série, qui mettra mes couples que je préfère en avant. Ceci sera donc le couple numéro un, bien qu'il soit pas le premier dans mon cœur.

* * *

Ce matin-là, sa main saisit mollement son téléphone portable. Il l'ouvrit, bien qu'il sût qu'il aurait droit à rien d'autre que l'heure s'affichant fièrement sur l'appareil électronique. Il lâcha un soupir. Il avait encore eu raison. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Il ferma l'objet et se leva nonchalamment, passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Il bâilla un peu. Il rit quand il sortit des vêtements bien ordinaires de son placard. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Quelle belle journée pour passer un peu de temps avec un ami, même si le jeune homme, nommé Akise Aru, voulait plus qu'une simple amitié avec Yukiteru Amano, plus couramment surnommé Yuki. Il partit de chez lui, de toute façon, il était tout seul dans cet appartement desserrement vide de la présence de cet être aimé. Il garda tout de même un sourire radieux. Il rejoint son ami, qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'autre folle aux cheveux roses. Il voulut saisir cette main. Afin qu'il se lie de par ce geste. Akise savait qu'avec ce garçon, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Il ne ferrait pas l'erreur de cette fille. La seule chose sur laquelle il mentait, c'était son affection et son implication dans cette bataille.

Les deux garçons marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Ils prirent le premier qui vint à eux, où il allait dépendait d'eux. Ils pourraient parler entre hommes ce qui avait un peu à la vie de Yukiteru jusqu'à présent. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers Akise qui s'était mis a rêver du moment idéal pour embrasser l'autre jeune homme. Celui qui hantait ses pensées.

« Akise, pourquoi cette sortie ?  
-J'avais envie, puis tu ne vas te préoccuper de ce qui se passe tout le temps. Il faut prendre le temps de s'amuser. Je suis ton ami, il est normal qu'on fasse des choses entre hommes.  
-Tu es mon premier ami.  
-Je suis flatté, Yukiteru. »

Akise prit la main de celui qu'il aimait et embrassa le dos de cette dernière ce qui créa des belles rougeurs. Il sourit, au moins, il n'était pas si insensible que ça. Il avait toutes ses chances. Ils descendirent du bus quelques instants après. Ils arrivèrent à l'aquarium. En voyant d'autres couples, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de ces gens-là. Il saisit la main de son ami, à nouveau, ce dernier le regarda un peu bizarrement. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'entraîna en courant à l'entrée, il paya pour eux deux. Ne laissant pas Yukiteru ouvrir sa bouche, lui serrer la main était si plaisant. Comment devrait-il s'en passer après ça. Il n'en savait rien. Il s'arrêta devant la vitre du premier aquarium contenant des poisson d'eau douce de la région. IL sourit en voyant les animaux nager avec élégance.

« Akise, lâche-moi, c'est gênant...  
-Parce que je suis un gars ou parce qu'on est trop âgé pour ce genre de bêtises, Yukiteru ?  
-Un peu des deux, j'imagine.  
-Cela te dérangerait-il si un garçon en aime un autre.  
-Un peu, parce que ce n'est pas commun que j'en vois, des hommes comme ça. Sinon, je n'ai rien contre eux. Aimer, c'est déjà compliqué, alors le sexe de l'autre ne compte pas.  
-Je suis si fier de toi, Yuki. »

Akise déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami en récompense de sa réponse qui réchauffa son cœur. Il fallait juste l'habituer aux hommes. Pour ça, il allait un peu le travailler au corps. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, créant une légère gêne. Mais Yuki décida de nier cette dernière. Il profita des poissons. Il se sentit comme un gamin à les observer nager. Les aquariums s'enchaînent sans aucun se ressemblent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant du musée océanographique. L'homme aux cheveux argenté lâcha quelque instants la main de son partenaire, qui un peu habitué à la prescience chaude, un peu étrange, mais pas si désagréable que ça de cette dernière le quitter. Il releva son regard pour se planter dans les yeux rouge vermeil de celui qui lui faisait face. Il lui sourit et tira la chaise. Il prit le menu et se réfugia derrière ce dernier. Au moins, comme ça, il était moins visible. Il sortit son téléphone. Il lut sa journée, quelque chose avait changé depuis ce matin, quand il avait consulté le journal du futur. Il le ferma encore plus rouge. Comment devait-il interpréter les mots de son futur lui. Il préféra faire comme si rien n'était. Voyant son trouble, l'autre garçon caressa la main tendrement de l'autre pour le rassurer, mais pour aussi faire sa place dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Je vais prendre le menu du jour.  
-Alors j'en ferai de même. Serveur. »

Akise n'accorda qu'un léger regard à l'homme qui vint à eux. Il préférait largement Yukiteru. Même son côté un peu poltron, tout, absolument tout en lui était plaisant, c'était ça être amoureux. Bien qu'il fût un peu jaloux, il n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer une personne. Parce que son ami semait la mort malgré lui dans son sillage. Entant qu'enquêteur et aussi d'homme surveillant ses faits et gestes. Il avait remarqué ça. Il caressa de son pouce la main de son camarade. Le serveur fila après eu les commandes, il avait fusillé du regard les deux jeunes hommes. C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'homme à la chevelure grise avait une peur. Crainte que ce regard soit mal interprété par son ami. Ce qui fut le cas. Il pouvait le sentir trembler alors qu'il caressait le plat de sa main. Il sourit quand il sentit se détendre un peu.

« Merci, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me tuer.  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu l'as lu dans ton téléphone n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais non, je n'ai rien vu...  
-Quelque chose t'a troublé en tout cas... »

Akise soupire Yuki était sauvé par le retour du serveur qui déposa sans une once de délicatesse sur les table les plats du jour aux deux hommes, une bouillabaisse. D'après ce qu'on avait lui l'homme aux cheveux gris, un plat typiquement français. Il lâcha la main de son amour. Il prit la fourchette. Et mangea avec une certaine joie le plat. Bientôt imiter par son ami. Il l'observa manger ce plat européen. Pour un Japonais, il n'était pas aisé de manger une telle chose. Il sourit quand il se détendit quand il avait posé sa main sur son bras, se penchant par la même occasion. Il était proche de son visage, il pouvait voir ses lèvres déguster le plat. Il enviait presque cette nourriture de toucher ces lèvres, si tentantes, si belles, si masculines. Il ravala sa salive. Il ne devait pas tenter, pas maintenant, il était trop tôt, pour lui, pour avouer ses sentiments. Mais il s'en voulait de lui mentir sur ça.

« Merci pour le repas, Akise, j'aurai presque envie que cette journée ne finissent jamais.  
-Je pourrai prendre ça pour une déclaration, Yuki.  
-C'est... Que...  
-Pas grave, sache que je t'aime... Pas comme un ami... »

Akise laissa un moment de réflexion à Yukiteru, troublé, il resta totalement silencieux ce qui eut pour avantage à l'homme aux cheveux argentés de régler l'addition discrètement. Il vit le regard concentré de ce jeune homme. Il voulait tellement toucher ses lèvres. Que ce baiser soit plus qu'un rêve éveillé pour lui. Il patientait, il laissa l'autre réfléchir. Alors qu'il s'était levé pour marcher au hasard. La main de l'enquêteur tomba le long de son corps. Il put le voir se tirer un peu les cheveux. Voir à nouveau le téléphone sortit, un soupir déchirant déchira le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il le vit se diriger vers lui.

« Pas comme un ami... Alors comme un amoureux, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, je comprendrais si tu n'aimes pas ça. Laisse-moi t'embrasser et je reviendrai ton ami... Si tu le souhaites.  
-Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Akise sourit, il se pencha en avant et vola un baiser simple à Yukiteru avant de s'éloigner. Il sentit une main saisir son bras. Il se retournait et vit les joues de l'homme qu'il aimait tant si rouge qu'elles faisaient presque concurrence à ses pupilles. Il serra entre ses bras Yukiteru. Il était tellement adorable. Il voulait le sortir de cette machination. De ce sang qui coulait. Il caressa sa tête, quelque chose mouillait son épaule, c'était les larmes de cet homme, celui qu'il ne voulait pas blesser.

« J'en ai marre de ces histoires, de ce sang. Même du journal du futur. Au départ, j'écrivais tout ce que je faisais pour occuper mon temps, tromper ma solitude en m'inventant mon univers. Puis tout est devenu réel, affreusement réel. Comment arrêter la roue du destin, Akise ?  
-Je suis là, je t'épaulerai, je ne t'entraînerai pas dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas un tueur. J'ai bien peur que Yuuno le soit.  
-Elle l'est, une tueuse, elle m'a sauvé. Je lui dois la vie. Je ne peux l'ignorer.  
-Tu peux, et tu dois. Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais tuer sert à rien. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Akise garda un instant dans ses bras le jeune homme. Il en avait bien besoin. Fort de ses résolutions, il avait mis en quarantaine l'homme qu'il aime tant. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était blessé de l'intérieur, son âme torturée par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il vit le visage de Yukiteru marqué par ses larmes, qui avaient cessé de couler comme une fontaine. La douleur était marquée sur son visage. Il prit sa main et l'emmena dans un endroit calme. Ils observèrent les poissons, quand un liseur d'avenir semblait vouloir à qui le voulait prédire l'avenir. L'homme aux cheveux argentés n'avait pas besoin de ce charlatan. Puis celui dont il était amoureux avait droit quotidiennement à son avenir. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il quitta l'endroit. Entendant le rire, cassé, comme si plus rien n'était réel. Ça inquiétait un peu l'enquêteur.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Yuki ?  
-Juste que tu avais raison, ce maudit journal l'avait dit. Ai-je seulement le droit d'aimer ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Même après ça.  
-Surtout après ce que tu as vécu. »

Akise vola un baiser à son nouveau compagnon de vie laissant à Yuki l'opportunité de le repousser ou de l'accepter. Cet échange entre personnes s'aimant. Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus et se retira des lèvres douces de son amoureux. Il lui sourit. Il ignora le serrement qu'il ressentait autour de son cœur. Il vit qu'il avait un spectacle, il y conduisit son futur amant, peut-être. Il entendit rire l'autre garçon, il était en voie pour la guérison. Il embrassa le cou de ce dernier. Il rougit à nouveau ce qui créa une légère hilarité de la part de celui qui avait invité l'autre. Ils se pourchassèrent comme deux grands enfants, le jeune enquêteur profitant de moment de flotement pour embrasser encore et encore son compagnon. Yukiteru se stoppa, reconnaissant entre milles la chevelure rose. Il trembla de tout son être.

« Elle...  
-Je sais, elle te suit partout. Elle n'est pas normale, ni de ce monde d'ailleurs.  
-Qu'est que tu racontes ?  
-Ton dieu a fait des ravages dans un monde parallèle, je viens, moi aussi de ce dernier pour l'arrêter.  
-Tu risques de mourir...  
-Pas maintenant que t'ai mon amour, n'ai crainte, je suis plus malin qu'on le croit. »

Akise embrassa son amoureux et parti s'occuper de la demoiselle. Yukiteru qui était inquiet le suivi de loin. Assez pour que son ami à présent amoureux ne le sente pas. Il arriva devant elle. On pouvait voir son sourire mauvais, son rire diabolique sortir de sa gorge alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

« Alors sale rat. On me vole mon Yuki. Il n'appartient qu'à lui-même, salle folle. Le tuer dans l'autre monde ne t'a pas suffit ?  
-La ferme, je ne me laisserai pas tuer par un faible comme toi. Je récupérerai mon amour.  
-Il ne t'aime pas.  
-Il m'aimera, dès que je t'aurai éliminé, comme tous les autres. C'est écrit.  
-Je peux changer cet avenir. »

Akise recula, elle avait à la main, un couteau, ce qui créa une panique autour d'eux. Il devait en finir avec cette furie. Il évita du mieux qu'il le put l'arme blanche qui lui entailla tout de même un peu la hanche. Il grimaça, il pouvait supporter la douleur. Elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci. Il pourrait laisser Yuki à un ou une autre, il s'en fichait. Mais cette folie devait cesser avant que d'autre subisse sa folie. D'autre dimension où il serait encore poursuivi par cette fille. Qui traverserait, tuerait son double, encore inoffensif et sans défense. Pauvre petite, d'autres instances devraient la sauver. Il put voir la police arriver. Il fallait la tuer, il le savait, mais pas devant des innocents. Déjà trop de sang avait couler de sa faute. Elle se débattit. Blessant les policiers. Ils posèrent un regard sur le jeune apprenti dans ce monde. Il posa sa main sur sa blessure et tomba sur ses genoux. Il sentit une main se poser sur lui.

« C'est de ma faute...  
-Non, on ne contrôle pas l'amour. Celui de cette fille est destructeur, amour, dès que j'irai mieux, j'aiderai les Yuuno d'autres mondes. Sache que je n'oublierai jamais cette journée avec toi.  
-Hors de question que je te laisse.  
-Mais tu ne peux pas, ou tu dois renier ce que tu es. Devenir comme moi, une ombre voyageant de monde en monde. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu verras d'autres horreurs. Tu as déjà assez torturé comme ça.  
-Combien de sang as-tu vu ?  
-Beaucoup plus que toi...  
-Soigne-toi et si tu t'avises de partir, je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Akise se mit à rire, avant de tomber les pommes. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit. C'était le plafond blanc de l'hôpital. Il se tourna, il vit que Yukiteru dormait à ses côtés, étroitement surveillé par les forces de l'ordre. L'homme en uniforme quitta la pièce. Il fit un geste que seul le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée. Il retint un rire. Il caressa la tignasse sombre de cet homme, qui malgré les dimensions, les meurtres et toutes ces choses, avaient appris à aimer. Combattant sa peur à chaque fois. Pour faire face. Il sourit. Il dormait si paisiblement. Il serra sa main, doucement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller son amoureux. Il le regarda l'air de dire « tu pars, je t'égorge. ». Il prit ça pour preuve de sa décision de partir. Il faudrait lui trouver un nom. Il caressa sa joue.

« Il te faut un nom, amour.  
-Yusuke Aru.  
-Tu reprends mon nom, en quel honneur ?  
-Parce que je voyagerai avec toi et j'apprendrai à t'aimer plus et qui sait un jour, on pourra se poser à d'autre moment et s'accorder des moments rien que nous deux. Comme deux hommes s'aimant.  
-Ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, Yuki.  
-C'est que tu fais depuis trop longtemps, je peux le voir dans ton regard. Je serai la personne à tes côtés. Tu pourras pleurer, comme moi, je l'ai fait et le ferrai sûrement.  
-Yusuke, je te nommerai Yu-san ? »

Akise l'entendit rire doucement. Un policier le fit sortir. On lui posa les questions d'usages et il retrouva son amoureux. Il se soigna dans ce monde et prit la main de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa laissant la magie qui l'imprégnait venir en Yukiteru, à présent Yusuke. Le baiser dura un moment, si bien que l'enquêteur se retirât, observant ce nouveau monde.

« Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar.  
-Notre cauchemar.  
-Créer par le dieu du chaos invoqué par douze personnes, dont ton alter-égo.  
-La solitude fait beaucoup de mal.  
-Je le sais amour, il ne sera pas seul. Et tu devrais de teindre les cheveux, les couper aussi. Afin qu'on ne te confonde pas trop avec ton double.  
-Ai-je les yeux différents ?  
-Comme tout voyageur entre mondes, ils sont à présents violets.  
-Les tiens sont bruns.  
-Tu t'y habitueras. »

Akise embrassa son compagnon. Ils firent tout ce qu'ils purent dans ce monde et sauvèrent Yuki et Yuuno qui tombèrent amoureux. Ce qui fit grimacer Yusuke. Il serra entre ses bras son amour. Il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir le même sort que son double. Ils profitèrent d'une pause dans ce monde pour sortir ensemble, s'embrasser à divers moment. Ce qui plaisait à l'enquêteur, au héros inconnu voyageant de monde en monde pour mettre fin à ce dieu du chaos. Il finirait par l'avoir à eux deux.

Leur première fois, ils en étaient à leur quatrième monde. Et Yusuke devenait, de plus,en plus amoureux. Voyant les autres, mais surtout Akise toujours aussi bienveillant. Il lui rendit le baiser. L'homme aux cheveux argenté, laissa son partenaire diriger les opérations et elles allèrent de plus en plus bas. Jusqu'à ce que l'intimité soit atteinte. Il lâcha un gémissement quand il sentit son partenaire. Ils firent l'amour, là dans l'appartement à présent plus rempli, car rempli par le couple que formaient les deux voyageurs. Ils laissèrent leur corps lâcher la pression, ils pleurent comme ils s'aimèrent ce soir-là. Le drap était sale. Leurs corps entremêlés ; épuisés par leur action, ils s'endormirent. Et furent transportés le soir même. Ils retrouvèrent l'appartement vide. Encore un monde dans le chaos. Mais ils tombèrent sur le dieu...

Le duo, particulièrement en colère d'avoir interrompu leur nuit d'amour, mais aussi avoir tué tant de gens se mirent à attaquer la divinité, ou plutôt la gamine qui avait remplacé cette dernière. Elle se voulut impressionnante en se faisant grandir. Mais armé de courage et persévérances. Les deux hommes plantèrent un couteau dans le corps de la gamine. Elle hurla de tous ses poumons. Une lumière entoura le couple. Ils voyagèrent une dernière fois. Reprenant leurs apparences originelles. Yusuke était impressionné par les yeux bleus et les cheveux toujours gris de son amoureux. Mais il n'avait plus à sauver leur doubles, pas pour autant que Yusuke reprit son nom. Il était habitué à celui-là.


End file.
